


【四人乱炖】无人之境

by yuliiisaaa



Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliiisaaa/pseuds/yuliiisaaa
Summary: 四人弯内大乱炖，婚内出轨，领养关系，古早狗血
Relationships: 卜岳 - Relationship, 卜洋 - Relationship, 岳洋, 灵洋
Kudos: 3





	【四人乱炖】无人之境

卜凡和岳明辉感情稳定，两个人海外领证有一段时间了，最终决定去领养一个属于他们的小孩。  
灵超是孤儿院里不受欢迎的大孩子，有些发育不良的小，却掩盖不了都已经快十岁了。院长劝他们去看年龄更小的、不记事的孩子，只有岳明辉看着灵超，小孩瘦瘦的，两颊凹陷眼睛又圆又亮，他问卜凡：“我们领他好不好？”  
他知道卜凡最喜欢小朋友，而灵超对于卜凡心仪小孩的年龄而言已经有点太大了，他也幻想过卜凡那么高大一个人，手足无措地（或许是他更不知道怎么办，岳明辉对自己照顾小孩确实是没什么信心）抱着襁褓里的小孩，这画面有点好笑，但是非常符合他幻想里的一家人。  
而灵超着实是大孩子了，他又敏感又早早记事，也可能是因为记事而格外敏感。卜凡是个温柔的好人，他近乎对所有比自己外形小的生物，从小孩甚至到岳明辉，都抱有过度的柔软心态。他看到灵超露出的胳膊上全是淤青和伤口，当下就心软了，他叫岳明辉哥哥，说我们就带他吧。  
他们对小孩很好，小孩也很爱只能称作是哥哥们的“父母”，灵超很知道怎么去讨人爱，他开始的时候害怕又内敛，不敢关门睡，怕卜凡或者岳明辉大晚上把他抱走丢掉，起码他要开着门能听到自己的命运。岳明辉不知道他为什么开着门，但卜凡知道，他告诉小孩，说你开着门我们俩也没办法生活，岳明辉听到就想完了完了，在英国我们要被抓走谈话的。  
不过灵超一下子就明白了，然后撅着嘴说：“那么凡哥岳哥今晚能不能陪我睡，就一天好吗？”岳明辉说害，这算什么，改明儿咱们去游乐园玩怎么样？我让你凡哥给你抓个大娃娃回来玩。  
灵超长得很快，上高中后就要和岳明辉差不多高了。岳明辉怕他读书跟不上，放弃了升职的机会，只是安心当小文员和照顾小孩，简直像个封建的半家庭主妇。他有时候叹气说，“凡子辛苦了，都怪我，”踮起脚给他一个温柔的亲吻。  
灵超这时候就会跑来说爸爸妈妈，我也要亲亲。他知道这是个好时机，他的哥哥们都会更爱他一点。  
灵超很聪明，不会说什么我不读书了，知道怎么哄他的两个哥哥开心。虽然别人都说岳明辉在溺爱小孩，其实卜凡才是那个宠得最厉害的哥哥，他几乎从不对灵超说不，灵超甚至试过底线，他悄悄和他凡哥说我想穿裙子，可以吗？卜凡也只是摸着他的脑袋，纠结了几天，给他买了条商场里号称最合适高中女生的蕾丝裙，很认真对他说：“不要告诉你岳妈妈，咱们约定好好吗？”  
灵超也踮起脚，在他脸上亲了口，说：“好，这是我和凡哥的秘密。”

一切从岳明辉单位来了一个新人就不一样了，毕竟故事总有转折，人生也不可能一帆风顺。  
岳明辉在国企工作，死工资不高，福利好，有大把时间可以去照顾孩子。  
那个新人和他那个死气沉沉的国企格格不入，他染着粉发，穿得花里胡哨，露出的半边耳朵上挂满了很重的耳坠，把耳朵坠得发红，说话带着鼻音，架着副万宝龙的眼镜。  
岳明辉在上班时混日子，一边开着报表另一边在微信群和老师聊天，他主要负责在灵超的家长群里当义工，这样班主任会对孩子更偏心一点。他们没有很富裕，也不准备送礼，所以只能这样花精力换老师对灵超的一点小照顾。  
他正改着灵超他们班的班会ppt。岳明辉戴着幅抗蓝光的眼镜，灵超用零花钱送了他和卜凡一人一副当圣诞节礼物，他们家什么节日都过，岳明辉甚至办了好几年圣诞老人，其实灵超早知道没有圣诞老人了，卜凡也知道小孩知道，但他们就瞒着岳明辉，看岳明辉心满意足地以为给小孩了一个补偿的童年。  
岳明辉闻到了很淡的香水味，这个办公室里连女职员都懒得喷香水，他抬头去看就看到那人站到他旁边。  
“李振洋，坐你旁边了，我白天要睡觉，别吵我。”  
岳明辉有点迷惑，他满脑子被废话连篇的班会大纲充满，简直可以说是一个垃圾桶，以至于他没明白李振洋到底在干嘛。  
其实李振洋只是有起床气，等到了饭点睡醒后就和他撒娇，说：“哥哥你带我去吃食堂吧，我还没办卡呢。”  
岳明辉摘下眼镜点点头，去食堂路上还在给班主任发语音，“秦老师，下次运动会的发言稿我写好了，麻烦您看看，小超最近数学有点跟不上，我会找老师给他补课的……”  
李振洋上下打量他，歪着头趁着语音间隙问：“你小孩那么小就要补课了啊？”  
岳明辉叹了口气：“不小了，小超明年就要高考了，哦小超就是我孩的名。”他咬字含糊，有点吞字还有点儿化音。  
李振洋觉得有点好玩：“你40了？看不出啊。”  
“害，生得早生得早，”岳明辉摇头，也不解释，“我们到了，今儿算哥哥请客，晚上欢迎会我就不去了啊，小孩今天回家。”  
李振洋笑着说哥哥你傻了吧，咱这破单位哪儿有破冰活动啊。

李振洋在一个雨天到了岳明辉的家。  
他下班后可怜巴巴在办公室门口，别人都走了，只有他瞅准了岳明辉，他说：“我室友今天不回家，我没带钥匙，不想住宾馆，月底了，手头紧。”  
岳明辉和他已经挺熟了，他是个热性子的人，但他这人也有一个很大的问题就是不爱自己挪步，李振洋推一步他才走一步，当初也是卜凡推着，或者以岳明辉角度而言是恳求着推动他，他们才在一起的，他不是不够爱卜凡，只是缺少原动力，他是摩擦系数极小的惯性人，但是不给他力他是动不起来的，而轻轻推一把他就能长久地前进下去。  
他不讨厌这个在单位里敢留稀奇古怪发色的男人，更何况李振洋魅力很大，又不吝啬魅力，连抠门的做销售做了二十年还在基层的阿姐都会趁午休来给他送杯热茶。  
岳明辉说：“小超在住校，要不你来我家将就一晚？”他只是试探性说一下，不过他料想李振洋会答应。  
果然，他勾着他的肩膀说：“可以啊老岳，够朋友。”  
岳明辉想，怎么李振洋这个男人那么香，像女人一样。这想法几乎可以说是离奇，而李振洋和他目前只有点到为止的良好同事朋友交情。  
他开着李振洋一起回家，李振洋看了眼副驾驶，副驾驶前的位置长得足以让他都不用屈膝挤着，与此同时副驾驶后排的座位则挤得几乎没有空间。岳明辉解释道他的伴侣很高，他比划了一下李振洋，说比洋洋还高些。李振洋似笑非笑，说那我就不客气坐副驾驶了。  
他们到家时发现卜凡竟然很早就下班了，做了一桌子菜，还开了瓶红酒，卜凡也没想到他带了个同事回来，场面有点尴尬。  
李振洋先反映过来：“是你们结婚纪念日吗？”  
岳明辉划开手机看了一下日历才想起来，他啊了一声，然后很愧疚说：“凡子，对不起啊……”他并不是很能记得住这些，反而是卜凡在仪式感上有着奇怪的执着。  
岳明辉大部分时候会记得，主要靠手机里的日历app，不过他最近有些浮躁，说不清是因为灵超，还是这个跟到家的同事。  
卜凡了解他，所以也没生气，他看了李振洋好几眼，看着他的蓝发问：“这位就是你一直说的李振洋？”  
李振洋凑过去和他握手，头发湿漉漉的，一点染发剂的掉色落到了衣领后。他们住的是老小区，搬进来的时候车位就卖光了，每天只能找空档停车，今天路上堵，等进小区时岳明辉的车找不到楼下停车位，停得有点远，他们俩跑了两栋楼才回家的。  
李振洋伸出手，笑得眼睑鼓起，露出手腕上的女表，很细，却很合适他，他也盯着卜凡看：“你就是岳哥的伴侣吧？初次见面，打扰了。”  
于是双人晚餐变成了奇怪的三人聚餐，李振洋说话很有趣，所以岳明辉以为会有的更尴尬场面都没出现，只是卜凡看向李振洋的眼神很奇怪，他藏得很好，而岳明辉和他领证那么久，他这个高个弟弟在想什么并不是很瞒得住他。卜凡给他准备了礼物他知道，卜凡替灵超签了不及格数学的卷子他也知道，卜凡给灵超买的那条裙子他也知道，但卜凡不说，岳明辉就不问。  
他们坐着聊了很久，天南海北的，最后卜凡说让客人先洗澡吧，随后就和岳明辉回了主卧。  
趁着李振洋洗澡，岳明辉还给灵超发了消息，问他今天让一个哥哥借住你房间可以吗？他读的教育书里说征求孩子意见很重要，所以他默许灵超带着手机去上学。  
不过岳明辉也知道怎么更容易让小孩答应。灵超有点颜控，所以岳明辉还发了他一张偷拍的李振洋来表示是个帅哥睡的，不要担心。  
灵超很快发了个ok的表情，说晚自习下课了，妈妈晚安。  
他们家不是很大，但是非常“家”。  
李振洋擦着头走到客厅，看着墙上的花开富贵十字绣，实在是有点想笑，但怎么也笑不出，表情有些吓人的古怪。他回头和卜凡说：“头发掉色了，毛巾蓝了，不好意思啊，赔你们一套。”  
卜凡摇摇头，看着李振洋浅了一点的头发和发青的后颈，他觉得李振洋哪里都是人类的样子，为什么又哪里都不像人类。  
灵超的卧室在主卧隔壁，偶尔关门，常年不锁门。小孩的房间也有非常多细碎的东西，包括一家三口的合影，声乐奖状，还有一张字丑丑的“恭喜灵超小朋友成为xx小区xx栋xxx室最聪明宝宝称号”落款是爱你的凡哥哥和岳哥哥。  
李振洋理所应当认为，最后那个肯定是卜凡的主意岳明辉画的奖状，他想，岳明辉这字可真丑，如果当初他们也能走到这一步，他肯定写得更好看。

李振洋显然很知道怎么保持一段更长久点的“友谊”，下一个周末，他就提着一篮水果上门了，非常符合国企人的习惯，他来之前也给岳明辉发了消息，意思只是感谢收留，就不留下吃饭了。  
岳明辉接过他的话头，给他打了个电话：“想那么好呐，还准备来我家蹭饭？”  
“我孤家寡人，馋家常菜怎么啦！”李振洋隔着手机的声音也不显得失真，岳明辉听不到他那头背景里的任何声音，可能是还在家，李振洋说话通常懒洋洋的，有时候带着些黏糊，也会带着点不耐烦。  
李振洋买了个大果篮，俗气的粉色抽丝花顶在提篮上，他只能拎在更侧面一点才不会挤坏塑料花，所以显得沉重的果篮更加重心不稳。  
开门的是灵超，小孩穿着恐龙睡衣，甚至把恐龙帽子也戴在头上，尾巴在背后坠着，眼睛大大的，比起恐龙，更像小玉米蛇或者小鹿，但总而言之奇怪得不像一个高中生。  
小孩一看到他就叫他洋哥，灵超在岳明辉团建的照片里见过他，也见过年会时李振洋在台上一个人唱寂寞先生的15秒视频。  
卜凡从厨房伸出头，看到李振洋被堵在门口，而他的便宜儿子正用恐龙尾巴玩那篮水果，他拽着尾巴去扫那朵果篮上的花，看看苹果，又看看李振洋。  
李振洋似乎没想到只有卜凡和他没见过的灵超在家，他胳膊很细，手也比起同身高的男人要小上一圈，灵超比划了一下，好像比他的手还要小些。果篮把他的手勒得很红，他们谁都没开口，而灵超开口只会更尴尬，李振洋等了会儿，就自己换上拖鞋进门了。  
卜凡让灵超回房间，灵超就又拖着尾巴去抱卜凡的胳膊，摇着头耍赖。卜凡话不是很多的那个，或者说因为岳明辉更乐意开口，他有时候就闭着嘴发呆，如今要想个由头开启话题，竟然有点想不出话。  
卜凡看了他半天，一边胳膊被灵超抱着甩呀甩呀，他低着头看那朵粉色的塑料花，廉价艳俗得不带有任何感谢意味，像最敷衍的分手借口，他不是很愿意看向李振洋，就还盯着抽绳花，说：“喝菊普吗？”  
李振洋显然觉得他很有趣：“你真的要装不认识我吗？”他看着卜凡几乎被他一句话激得皱眉，又慢吞吞补了两个字，“小凡？”  
灵超心里哇了一声，实际上也哇出来了，他就像热爱惹是生非的催化剂，让本来勉强保持和平的化学元素激烈反应起来。他拽着李振洋的手就让他坐到沙发上，毫不怕生地眨着眼睛说：“洋哥，你认识我凡哥啊？”他并不觉得这样问有什么问题，或者说他知道不能这样说出口，但他偏要。  
“我还认识你岳妈妈呢，”李振洋一句话打散了尴尬得几乎凝固的空气，“小孩别打岔啊。”  
岳明辉开门回来的时候，发现家里非常奇怪，儿子贴着李振洋，而老公在厨房闷头做饭，背景里只有音乐台在放吴哥窟，场面就像后现代艺术里怪诞的作品。  
李振洋的手指在膝盖上敲着“上帝四次三番再愚弄”的节奏，岳明辉想吴雨霏干嘛偏挑这个时候唱歌，这唱的是李振洋还是他岳明辉啊。  
“除了水果，还给你们带了三张演唱会门票，不客气。”李振洋可以把腿很随意伸直，他们家的大部分地方都考虑到卜凡的身高，连茶几和沙发的距离都像岳明辉的副驾驶一样足够宽敞。  
岳明辉问他：“吴雨霏的？”  
李振洋说：“Eason的，够意思吧。”  
岳明辉说是你要听还是我们要听啊？  
李振洋像灵超那样故意很慢地眨眨眼，灵超这么做像小鹿，他做起来十足是一只狐狸：“你管我。”  
灵超一直没说话，他看了看李振洋的大腿，哪怕并拢坐下都还有空隙，他又去看岳明辉，灵超就站起来去和岳明辉要抱抱，夸张地叫他妈妈，还和岳明辉说洋哥真的好帅呀，你怎么不早点带他回来，却绝口不提李振洋和卜凡那尴尬的两句对话。  
随着“谣言便得不到证实，只得幽暗的晚空记得”，卜凡在厨房里说了句鱼蒸好了，准备吃饭吧。  
李振洋说好，那我走啦，周一见。

后来一次，灵超不在家，岳明辉出差去了。李振洋知道岳明辉的工作安排，也自然知道这周工作日晚上只有卜凡一个人在家。  
他心情格外的好，染回了黑发，穿得不是很像岳明辉认识的李振洋，反而像小凡认识的洋洋，他准点打卡下班，开着车去了岳明辉家。  
李振洋很知道应该怎么样展露自己，他在岳明辉面前是这样的，在灵超面前是那样的，在卜凡面前是任何样但就不是曾经的他那样，他慢慢磨合出他们眼里最合适的自己，塑造成既他非他的形象。  
房间灯本来早该亮了，但直到九点多，才开了个卧室灯。  
李振洋的话总显得不着调，不认真也不诚心，他说：“我很喜欢岳明辉。”  
卜凡忍不住想嘲讽他：“你喜欢他的方式是来和我睡觉？”  
李振洋似乎觉得有点好笑，一边笑一边往卜凡的肩膀上靠，他总是以被依靠的身份出现，遇到比他年长的，亦或者更高大的人，就会格外依赖人，有些补偿心理似的，他从过去就这样。  
“你也喜欢他，你不还是和我睡了吗？”李振洋的声音有点尖细，叫床的时候甚至更像女人，说出的话也像一个活脱脱的反派说得出口的一样，带着饱和到近乎析出的恶意，他拆穿了卜凡。  
当然，岳明辉是不知道的，他在晚上聚会前逛了街，给卜凡买了个丑不拉几的摆件，店主说这是丑萌，很多女孩喜欢的，岳明辉说谢谢，麻烦帮我包起来吧。卜凡比他高大那么多，却总喜欢着这些小女孩的东西，岳明辉可以想到卜凡的手托着小摆件，别人看起来可能很古怪，但他却觉得这一幕足够可爱，特别是卜凡会把他送的所有小玩意摆在办公桌上，几乎可爱得岳明辉有点忍不住想和他接吻。  
他漫无目的地逛着，岳明辉并不是很有仪式感的人，他买纪念品的习惯也是卜凡带起来的，而现在岳明辉却想到了李振洋。他若无其事地给李振洋买了块护身符，又心虚地藏在了他的文件袋里。  
卜凡不会动他的文件袋，他是个很好的伴侣，但岳明辉觉得他自己不是。

卜凡年底开始加班，所以是李振洋去机场接的岳明辉。  
岳明辉拖着个二十四寸的行李箱，上面放了个大电脑包，塞着耳机走了出来，却没想到看到李振洋在出口等。  
他愣了一下，当下大脑有点刺痛，像他止不住撕手指上死皮时会被掀起肉的细小又强烈的疼痛一样。李振洋换了副眼镜，窄窄的，显得他的眼睛更加细长，却傻傻地举着块“欢迎岳明辉先生回家”，字挺丑的，不像李振洋写的，应该是卜凡的字。  
岳明辉看他：“洋洋，你怎么来了？”  
“你这个老岳，不欢迎我？”李振洋把牌子往他胸口一塞，“放心，你老公知道，这是你老公写的。”他这时说话有点鼻音，岳明辉问他是不是又犯了鼻炎。  
卜凡当然知道，还是是昨晚他们睡在床上后讨论的，卜凡让李振洋去接他，李振洋说那你写块牌子吧？他翘着腿，屁股里还夹着半小时前卜凡射进去的精液，他却指挥着说：“浪漫点，你怎么比以前退步了，和我谈恋爱的时候倒不会这样嘛。”他两三句就又把卜凡点燃了，卜凡止不住想，他当年只揍了李振洋一顿真是亏了，李振洋还砸了他一脑门啤酒瓶，他可真是亏大了。  
岳明辉拉着他去旁边的costa坐着，买了两杯冰美式，在座位上直接开箱，从压在乱糟糟衣服下面的文件袋里掏掏，把那个护身符给他。  
他买的时候还没那么尴尬，岳明辉就是这种人，只要事情还没真的发生，他就可以装作无事发生，而等他把护身符给了李振洋，这就意味着开关打开了，他不能再躲了。  
岳明辉咬着吸管转移注意力，补充了句让事情更糟糕的话：“洋洋你不要就扔了吧。”烂俗得不值得配乐，所以他的耳机非常适时的没电了。  
而李振洋看着他箱子里，裹在衬衫旁边的丑挂件，一眼就知道那是给卜凡的。他笑着拿着护身符，当着岳明辉的面挂在了自己手机上，晃了晃说：“走了，今天你不是还要去接小超吗？记得请我吃饭啊，给你们一家都当一整天司机了。”  
岳明辉说不就我和小超，一副厚脸皮的样子，他偶尔会对李振洋耍无赖，至少他觉得李振洋觉得他耍赖的时候挺好笑的。  
其实李振洋没说错，早上他先去送了卜凡去上班，下午才来接岳明辉，然后载着岳明辉去找灵超。  
岳明辉一般开他的雪佛兰去接灵超，雪佛兰堪称是家庭用车标配款。p2停车场里停着李振洋的车，他的车也不像在国企上班开的，岳明辉吹了吹口哨，看着奔驰的小logo立在那里：“可以啊洋洋，迈巴赫借我下次开开呗。”  
“干嘛下次，”李振洋夸张地又晃了晃手机说，“感谢岳哥的礼物，今儿就让你开。”  
岳明辉根本不是什么天生宜家宜室的人，他读大学的时候就抽烟喝酒纹身，喝到把自己送到乱交趴，玩得够疯，他的室友断言他活不过三十，要么死在床上，要么死在高速公路上。  
岳明辉那时候对他竖了个中指，说我也可以把高速公路当床，做到最后被撞死怎么样？  
毕业后认识卜凡才老实起来，他莫名其妙地就对卜凡一见钟情了，他没说，他也以为卜凡不知道，他们彼此都会这样，藏了足够多以为只有自己知道的秘密。其实卜凡完全有数，岳明辉那时候是对刚分手的他一见钟情的，他喜欢各种不符合常规伦理道德的东西，再将自己投身进泥潭，他与其爱的是卜凡，不如说喜欢的是被李振洋扯碎的卜凡。  
他喜欢飙车，喜欢纹身，喜欢做爱，喜欢去拯救一个根本走不出前男友阴影的男人。  
岳明辉不知道他在想什么，只兴奋地看着操作盘：“你开自动档啊。”  
李振洋挑了挑眉：“你开手动？”  
岳明辉诶了声，说我吹个牛，手动我开不好。  
李振洋说着“岳明辉啊你这个岳明辉”，然后给他调整驾驶座的位置。岳明辉比他矮点，李振洋从副驾驶靠过来，就趴在他身上，在座椅侧面摸了半天按钮。  
岳明辉忽然觉得车内的空间逼仄到难以透气，李振洋长长的发尾在后颈蹭来蹭去，他身上的香味作为男人而言太怪诞了，诡异到岳明辉不敢呼吸，要不然就会怀疑自己被吸进了什么幻境。他也有很多香水，却没一款像李振洋身上的气味，那么若有似无又不怀好意。  
最后李振洋趴在他胸口，又仰起头，睫毛软软的，嘴唇上的润唇膏是椰子味，和他的香水味混到了一起却很好辨认，他看着岳明辉的眼睛说忘了，可以直接触屏调。  
岳明辉想，太作弊了，李振洋这个人知道怎么让人突破底线去爱他。  
而卜凡也知道，李振洋这个人知道怎么让人去长久地恨他。

灵超并不是一个乖学生，在老师和同学眼里都不算。但在他爸妈面前却总是足够听话，灵超会卖乖会撒娇，也十分听话粘人，比如每周五都会背着包站在校门口等他妈来接。  
岳明辉那辆车，确实是非常居家，老套的银色，在校门口那么多接送孩子的车辆里一点也不醒目。车内的空间他们俩坐刚好局促，卜凡坐必须要把座椅推开距离，有些拥挤，不过足够像一个幸福的家庭该有的样子。  
但灵超知道这不是他妈以前的样子，他在他爸手机里看过岳明辉大学时开着法拉利飙山道的样子，也见过他们俩在敞篷车里接吻，岳明辉让卜凡掐着他的脖子做爱的场景，那张照片灵超只看了一眼，就被自知放错照片的卜凡锁了手机。  
灵超记性很好，他在照片上见过两次李振洋，就记住了他的样子，他当然也记得岳明辉窒息时堪称幸福的表情。  
而他妈现在却像普通成年人那样带着围巾每天上班下班买菜打扫卫生，会给他检查作业，也偶尔和卜凡出去过点到为止的约会。  
他踢着石子等岳明辉，他不能怪岳明辉不在他面前那样了，灵超有时候很像卜凡，他们俩都有着极其强烈的直觉，灵超知道岳明辉的改变不是成长，只是他天性为了达成目的而做的自我感动的牺牲。他的目的里灵超是后进的一大部分，初始的原因是他渴望去爱卜凡。  
但今天岳明辉开着一辆豪华得有点夸张的大车来接他了，当然还是很守纪的压着学校限速来的。  
他从车上跳下来，笑得露出虎牙，说：“超超你看，你洋叔的车！”  
李振洋从副驾驶下来，他的眼镜已经挂在了胸口，说：“是洋哥啊，别叫得那么老。”  
他有点娇气，嘟着嘴碎碎念批评岳明辉：”你这儿子太大啦，我又吃亏了！”  
灵超撇着头，看了眼岳明辉，又看向李振洋，然后露出标准小孩的笑，那种让岳明辉放心的表情，说：“今晚我不要去补课了，我们出去吃饭吧！”

年底的时候总是卜凡和岳明辉轮班不在家，昨天卜凡接到紧急出差的消息，今天就已经在外地入住了。  
卜凡敲开了李振洋的门，他知道李振洋跟着他来了，在希尔顿要了个套间，大方得不像那个和岳明辉说手头紧要借住的样子。他这个哥哥就是这种人，吃不了苦又总在吃苦，比如现在他住得足够宽敞，床柔软，对于他们两个而言都足够大，却要挤在狭小的浴缸里被卜凡按着艹，肩胛骨被浴缸撞红，他的腿挂着水珠夹不住卜凡的腰，只能无力地踢着，试图架到浴缸壁上。  
卜凡做爱的时候不爱说话，李振洋也是，他们只做了一轮，没有什么爱，更像是还在赌气。他们一个躺床上一个躺客厅的沙发上，没人开口也没人离开。  
岳明辉很巧地打来视频，卜凡背对着花纹墙和接起视频电话，问他小超乖吗，问他有没有好好吃饭，说等发年终奖了就一家三口人出去玩，说了很多很多好男人的话。  
挂了视频后他就看到李振洋抱着枕头靠在门口，他笑得有点尖锐讽刺，却什么话都没说，浴袍下露出的腿特别细，卜凡刚刚在他没肉的小腿肚上咬了一口，现在还能看到印子。  
李振洋也拿着手机，给卜凡放了段语音，是岳明辉：洋洋，你别排队打车了，我让凡子开你去，反正凡子今天也在那儿。  
李振洋眯着眼睛，从上而下扫视他：“你想好怎么解释没有开我回宾馆吗？”

岳明辉知道这不对，但他不得不承认，他确实太怀念这种刺激的感觉了。他心甘情愿自我束缚了那么多年，告诉自己要好好过日子，要成为拯救卜凡离开过去阴影的那个人，可他骨子里就是烂人，又胆小又追求刺激。  
李振洋给他的snapchat发了自拍，他骑在一个很大的按摩棒上，穿着女士胸衣，腿跪坐着，爽得几乎在翻白眼，闪光灯很亮，把他身上的润滑油照得格外淫靡，岳明辉看完就被销毁了。  
岳明辉在认识卜凡前男女不忌，更多时候做1，只在卜凡之后才当0的，他以为李振洋也应该和卜凡一样，对当0反感，可他仔细想，李振洋这种人如果只当1，他一定会觉得无聊，李振洋身上就带着这种不稳定的暧昧感，男人的肩宽女人的腰，冷漠的眼形深情的唇，嗓音撒娇却说话刻薄，而岳明辉根本不会拒绝征服这样一个男人，这时候李振洋或许也愿意成为他的妹妹，或者一个无辜的被他拖下水的倒霉女人。  
但显然岳明辉不知道，李振洋把一模一样的图发了QQ闪图给了灵超。


End file.
